


New Desires

by Luminite2067



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come Inflation, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Romance, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminite2067/pseuds/Luminite2067
Summary: It was almost a week since Ghost defeated the Radiance in Godhome and purged Hallownest of the infection. Old husks fell silent once again and people could venture out without fear of being attacked (For the most part). And that sweet, sickly smell from that orange gas finally disappeared. All was well for most, but Little Ghost had undergone some massive changes since their final battle with the Radiance. They were no longer just Little Ghost, they were the Lord of Shades, the God of Gods. Presumably the most powerful higher being in existence, and only until then had Ghost experienced emotions and feelings to such a degree. Before, they were a simple vessel-devoid of most emotions and expressions. Of course, they were not pure, having had some semblance of thought during their quest through Hallownest, but never to this degree. Above all of the emotions though, one always stood out-love. Ghost had never felt anything so strong before, it poked at the back of their mind like a Hopper at it's prey. It drove them crazy, they always had their sister at their side, but it would take something more... Intimate... To satiate their pain.
Relationships: Hornet/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My first try with smut, and well... fanfiction in general, I hope you like it! Just as a heads up, this takes place after the Embrace the Void ending, although it's mostly just there as a plot element, basically a justification for Ghost having naughty thoughts, they also decide to keep their vessel form since the Lord of Shades looks terrifying (I could not think of a way to explain it in the actual story so i just put it here). And please, if you have any thoughts or comments or spot any errors, just let me know. I do proof-read my work, but I'm not a very attentive person so I might have missed something. I'm also not very creative, so suggestions for stories would also be appreciated. Also in this story Hornet isn't void, trust me this becomes relevant.

Hornet arrived at the Forgotten Crossroads hot spring as per Ghost's request. They had asked her to meet them there for a private matter, they didn't want to tell her why, but being their sister, there was no way she couldn't say no. She poked in through the entrance to the hot spring to find her sibling sitting on the other side of the spring, deep in thought. As she walked up to the edge of the spring, Ghost seemed to snap out out of their thousand-mile stare and waded across the warm pool to greet their sister. They still had their cloak on, as it was part of their body, so it waved around awkwardly behind them.

"Thank you for coming sister" Ghost said as they reached the shallower part of the pool Hornet was near, Ghost could never talk but instead with the powers of the Lord of Shades, they could put their words into the thoughts of others. Most people became incredibly confused when hearing void-speak, but by now Hornet was used to it.

"Anything for you, dear Ghost" Hornet replied, unfastening her cloak and pulling it off her body, revealing her smooth carapace and all of it's features.

Ghost's heart lurched in their chest, they knew it was wrong but... they couldn't help it. Shaking off their arousal, they quickly stated, "Ever since I consumed the Radiance and became the Lord of Shades... I have just been tormented with all of these new feelings I'm having. Some of these thoughts are... are just too overwhelming for me, and I need your help" Ghost said, sitting down in the water.

"We all have overwhelming thoughts when our bodies and minds change, I shall try to help you to the best of my ability." Hornet responded as she slid into the warm spring water right beside Ghost.

They were about the same height, as after defeating the Radiance Ghost had molted, becoming almost as tall as Hornet, and getting a sleeker body and shell.

"That's what I was and wasn't hoping you were going to say" Ghost replied, "Most feelings aren't that intense, but there are a few that have been especially bothersome, just nagging at the back of my mind, they rack my heart and set my loins on fire... and whenever I look at you... they... I just..."

They blushed, using their recently enlarged hands to hide whatever parts of their face they could. Hornet was a bit taken back by this, but, she knew full well what these feelings were, she loved Ghost but... Not in this way... She really wanted to help her sibling, but she knew incest was wrong.

"Ghost... I-I didn't know it was like that..." Hornet stammered.

Ghost recovered from their shame and looked towards Hornet, holding her hands up between them. "I know we are siblings and all... But this is the only way- _you_ are the only one who can help me." Ghost begged, staring at her with their empty, yet somehow yearning eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Hornet told them, "Ghost, I love you very much, but... this is wrong... and I really don't share the same lust for you anyhow, even if we did do this... what if we were to have hatchlings?"

Ghost thought for a moment before replying "I believe conception would be impossible because I am void and you aren't."

Hornet sighed, "Even if that may be true this is still just... insane, why do you need _my_ help specifically?"

"Because you are the only person I really know personally, aside from the folk of Dirtmouth, though I highly doubt Iselda would ever cheat on Cornifer. My point is _you_ are who my lust has chosen... _I want you_." Ghost said, moving slighter closer to her.

Hornet felt very sorry for them, she knew they were being overwhelmed by the changes being forced upon them so suddenly, but she also very much didn't want her first time to be so shameful.

"What other choice do I have?" Ghost asked, "Take you _by force?"_ They replied to them self, sarcastically.

Hornet heard this, knowing they were just joking but she seriously considered the possibility of Ghost raping her to get over their lust. Ghost was still a young god, and she didn't to give them a complex for power. She weighed her options, and finally made a decision.

"Very well, I shall help this itch of yours, but just this once." Hornet reluctantly replied.

"Thank you so much sister, I really hope this works" Ghost said, relieved

"And if it doesn't?" Hornet said.

"I... Have no idea." Ghost awkwardly replied

Ghost pinned Hornet against the side of a deeper part of the pool, lightly nuzzling the soft exoskeleton of her neck while dragging their hand across her midsection down to her thighs. They would have nipped at her neck had they a mouth, but alas, Vessels were cast to an unfortunate existence.

Hornet hummed lightly at her sibling's advances but did not fully give in yet. Not until Ghost's hand found it's way into her slit and started to press on the sensitive walls, did she let loose her first real moan of pleasure. "Oooh, G-Ghost..." She cooed.  
Ghost kept on the heat, pressing in all the right spots, making Hornet shake in ecstasy and overflow with arousal, but they retreated, to their sister's disappointment.

As Hornet perched there, staring at her sibling, through the water she could make out three tendrils emerge from Ghost's cloak, they all congregated at Ghost's crotch where she knew what would take form.  
Though the water made it hard to see, she could tell it was large, at least half the length of their torso and a third of the width, it was tapered to a point, and had two big pitch-black shining orbs hanging right below it, "Not such a little ghost now, are you?" Hornet said, finally overcome with lust.

Ghost simply aimed their member at the entrance to Hornet's slit and pushed in.

Hornet had never felt this good in her life, she had never had real sex. She had certainly played with herself more than a few times, but never a real person with a real penis. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned loudly with every one of Ghost's thrusts. Ghost's member was so big, it barely even fit, touching the back of her womb and stretching her slit as wide as it would go, it was euphoric.

They held her up with her head above theirs and used their hands to keep her legs up, making her feel like she was floating. It was as if she was taking it from a god, which she had not enough focus to realize she was.  
"Ooohh m-my Ghost... My D-dear G-Ghost" Ghost became intoxicated with every mention of their name, wanting to maximize the pleasure of this, they requested, "K-keep saying that..."

Hornet obeyed, shouting "Ghost! G-Ghost!" Anytime her mind was clear enough to do so. This sent Ghost into an absolute frenzy, thrusting much harder and faster, which made any semblance of Hornet's composure instantly melt away. Her walls convulsed around his member, they both pulsed with paralyzing pleasure, and they both knew they were close.

Ghost finally made one last thrust into her, causing her back to arch and her to scream, Ghost growled as jets of inky-black liquid jetted out of their member and into Hornet. It felt obscenely good for both of them, as they both orgasmed and Ghost's member throbbed inside her.

It felt like forever, but must only have been about a minute. Hornet and Ghost sat there, conjoined, Hornet was almost out of it, half-conscious and twitching every time another jet came out of Ghost's member. After a while of writhing in their afterglow, Ghost's member still fully inserted, leaking their inky black seed, Ghost set Hornet down against the edge of the pool in the water in front of him-rather clumsily.

This snapped Hornet back into lucidity as she felt how cold Ghost's seed was, she grasped her frigid (although-warm-from-the-spring-water) abdomen only to realize it had inflated like a balloon with how much she had in her. It was not cartoonish, but still way more than any normal bug would be able to put out.

After realizing this, all of her muscles just went limp, probably from the shock and exhaustion from her first time. Ghost pulled their member out, letting their seed flow out into the spring water, forming black streaks beneath them both. Hornet sighed with relief, feeling herself deflate, her mind danced about, wondering about what she-they had just done.

This had been her first time, with her sibling? Who was also a god? Who had also inflated her with their seed? She dashed these thoughts off, laying beside their sibling who had also taken their place once again at the shallower edge of the pool.

They sat and enjoyed the warm water for a few minutes, staring up at the shining stalactites on the ceiling, not saying a word.

After a while, Ghost finally stood up out of the pool, their member twisting and splitting into the previous 3 tendrils, which all disappeared into their body. Hornet then also rose from the pool, Ghost helping her up. They didn't talk to each other much right after, Ghost was still thinking about the pleasure they had and Hornet the humiliation she just went through.

Hornet finally spoke up, "I hope that satisfied your lust. That was embarrassing!" She scoffed.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad!" Ghost replied.

"Look, I love you Ghost, but that was a bit too much for even me." She returned.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear yourself moaning my name!" Ghost convicted, grabbing and wrapping her cloak around her.

"S-shut up! You asked me to!" She said, now blushing bright red.

"You were already doing it! That's why I asked you to _keep_ doing it!" They replied, fastening her cloak back together.

Hornet finally gave in, "Fine! I loved it, that was the best I've felt in my life! It's just... I never thought my first time would be with you, I love you, I really do but... I didn't give it as much thought as I should have." Hornet said, sinking into the bench near the spring.

"All that matters is that you had fun right?" Ghost replied, sitting down right next to her.

"I suppose so, but... I don't know... it was just... it was wrong, it was wrong and I know we both knew it but we did it anyway..."

"I'm sorry I had to drag you into that... I didn't want to but..." They trailed off, realizing their sister was asleep.

Ghost also felt the fatigue of intercourse weigh on them, and they promptly joined their sister.


	2. A bit more than she bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now, both Ghost and Hornet had gotten over the shame of their relationship, and they were all in. A new cave was opened up in the Fog Canyon, prompting them both to go explore the cave and unlock it's secrets... Of which there were none. So instead, as any normal explorers would, they... Got bored and decided to bang, because smut logic! :D  
> But Hornet had been spoiled by Ghost's huge size, she wanted something... more. And more she would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guest account commented on my last work and actually suggested that I do Hornet x Lord of Shades, I was already going to do them anyway, but, I figured I should mention the kind lad/lass who suggested it, thanks! I was also originally going to make this it's own work but I figured it was pretty similar to my last one, so I decided to clump it together with that one as an extension of the story, so yea, let's just say this takes place like a month after the last chapter. It's a bit of a long one so make sure to hold on to your loins! Make sure to tell me of any mistakes I made, and as always. Enjoy!

Ghost leapt from ledge to ledge, down one of the many ravines that cut right through the Fog Canyon, being careful not to catch their leg on any vegetation or disturb any oomas or uomas.

They had heard that recently, an exploding ooma had caused a rockslide which opened up a previously unknown cave, Ghost had gone to search for it in the hopes of finding loot or at least _something_ in there.

They at last reached the cave in question, the entrance was not very big, so Ghost had to squeeze in, but once they did, they saw the red dressed figure of their favorite sister- _Hornet_.

"Took you long enough." Hornet taunted, looking behind her to see the face of her favorite sibling- _Ghost_.

"Hey, that needle and silk you've got is way faster than even my mothwing cloak is." Ghost complained.

"A guardian of the realm is never late to investigate any possible risks to their kingdom." Hornet said, sternly.

"Right... Anyway, what have we got here?" Ghost asked, trying to get a closer look at the cave ahead.

"From what I can make out, it looks like a corridor filled with uomas, oomas, and those strange, volatile eggs." Hornet said.

"Great... That's totally _not_ a death trap." Ghost replied, disappointed.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to peer at the end, shall we?" Hornet inquired.

"Fine, I suppose we don't have much better to do." Ghost said.

It took them a while to make it to the other side, the cave was much longer than expected and was absolutely filled with hazards. They had to make sure not to hit _any_ oomas or eggs or they would risk collapsing it.

"Gah! Finally! That place was horrible!" Ghost said, _very_ relieved. 

"Let's hope it was worth it." Hornet said, taking a good gander at the room they were in. It was pretty large, not gigantic, but at least as large as the chamber within which the entrance to Monomon's archives were built, it was also devoid of any uomas or oomas, but still covered in as much greenery as the rest of the Fog Canyon was.

"Well, I don't see anything in the open, let us check the walls for what possible secrets this room may hold." Hornet repeated.

They checked around for several minutes, for every possible hidden secret or fragile wall, but... there were none, there was nothing.

"Sister, I don't believe there's anything here..." Ghost said, visibly irritated (somehow).

"Yes, unfortunately I do not believe there is anything to be found here." Hornet said, disappointed.

"Great! This was a _huge_ waste of time!" Ghost growled.

They both huffed and sat down, still looking around the room as if something were to materialize if they did.

"Well, at least this place _is_ secluded." Hornet said, shining a wistful smile in Ghost's direction.

"I guess it's best we make the most out of this situation." They sighed, taking Hornet's hands in theirs and whisking her towards them.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." Hornet said, now slightly aroused.

"What do you need?" They said, nuzzling her neck.

"I was just wondering if-alright, stop for just a second." She asked.

"What is it?" They asked.

"I know you keep the power of the Lord of Shades dormant in you, and I was wondering if we could perhaps... take this to the next level?" She asked, a noticeable bit of lust in her voice.

"Well, if you really think you're _absolutely_ ready, then we can try it... But I must warn you, I won't be the only one in control, the Lord of Shades is a collective being of void... so... I will have to wrestle with my siblings for control... things could get pretty intense pretty quickly..." Ghost replied.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are ready?" Ghost reaffirmed.

"Yes, I am ready." She announced proudly.

She watched as the void within Ghost started to well up within them, overtaking their shell and cloak, expanding and twisting into a huge, incoherent mass with 8 glowing white eyes, the Lord of Shades was not how Hornet expected them to be, but, she did not mind.

Without saying a word, she set her needle down and unfastened her cloak, letting it drop to her feet, exposing herself... offering herself to the Lord of Shades.

After a moment of staring at each other, Hornet interrupted the silence, "Ghost... if you're still in there, I would like to get started..." She said, rather softly as to not antagonize the void god, as she still did not quite understand what they _were_.

As if to acknowledge her desire, four tendrils sprouted from the writhing mass and began towards her.

She was still a little nervous, but she was brave, she _was_ the Princess-Protector of Hallownest after all, and she would not bend before even so much as a god! Besides, Ghost was in control... Right?

The tendrils finally reached her, wrapping around her arms and legs and raising her up into the air, and bringing her closer to the entity's face. The tendrils were cold on her carapace, although it was cancelled out by the warm and humid climate of the Fog Canyon, they didn't grasp her too tightly either, just enough to make moving her shoulders and thighs difficult.

But they were nothing to how tight the Lord's gaze upon her was, it hadn't looked too large from where she was standing but now she was in front of it's face, it pierced into her soul, slowly draining her of her courage.

But it also made her incredibly aroused... she felt so little being handled by this-No! I'm the Princess of Hallownest she mentally yelled to herself, she did not bow before anyone!

As if it was reading her thoughts, it's eyes narrowed, sending a wave of terror through Hornet, she had offended the void and now it would punish her, for sure! She thought.

Suddenly it's eyes widened once more, Hornet was baffled, until it procured 4 more tendrils from out of the mess of it's body, all of which started exploring Hornet, gliding across her body, almost as if it was taking a topographical scan of her.

Hornet was so close to breaking, this thing was just handling her like some kind of toy, and she couldn't do anything about it, she thought Ghost was in control? Why were they fondling her like this? _Why?_ Hornet was starting to panic at what she had just gotten herself into.

As if it was listening to her thoughts (which by now she realized it was), one of it's clawed hands came up and shushed her, for the first time since it had appeared it actually void-spoke to her.

"Our siblings... want to... feel you... they are curious... must wait... longer before I can... control them... didn't expect this..." She heard Ghost's voice echo in her mind, it sounded very labored.

She had figured from the start that their siblings were in control, but she didn't think they could overpower Ghost enough to guide their actions, he _did_ have the void heart after a-"Aahhh" She yelped, derailing her thoughts.

She looked down to see that the Lord of Shades had inadvertently plunged one of it's tendrils into her slit. She had been so enamored by them that she had completely forgotten this was supposed to be intercourse.

"Please... I-If you're listening then p-please do that more!" She begged, not wanting to stall this anymore. It understood her completely, and began thrusting the tendril in and out of her. She shook with pleasure, although the tendrils were long, they were not very thick, at least not nearly as thick as Ghost's member was, so it wasn't as much pleasure as she'd like it to be.

The entity acknowledged her, sticking another one of the tendrils that had previously been feeling her up into her, she could feel it coil around the other one and join in the thrusting movement.

It was better, but still not what she was looking for, the entity took note, and plunged the last two tendrils into her, all four of them coiling together, which also joined in the thrusting.

Now the pleasure was _real_ , Hornet moaned in ecstasy each time the tendril-mass took another plunge into her. 

After a while like this, she had grown accustomed to the tendrils holding her in place, they even _aroused_ her. They were strong, they kept her in place while she was done by the entity... She felt weak and helpless.. but also, safe? She inserted this into her thoughts, knowing what would come next.

Five more tendrils emerged from the Lord of Shades, one more wrapping around each limb and one around her chest, _all_ of them tightening around her, making her body and muscles pulse with pleasure and her with arousal.

Her entire body was convulsing, trying to free itself from what it saw as these malicious tendrils, but it just served to grant her more of that feeling of helplessness she got off on.

Unfortunately, her pleasure plateaued, they were just not thrusting fast enough for her, and of course, the Lord of Shades would remedy this.

They started thrusting _much_ faster and harder, sending Hornet into a state of absolute euphoria, she went completely limp, and all she could feel was the pleasure being given to her by lord of Shades, _her_ Lord of Shades.

She finally climaxed, throwing her head back and screaming perhaps louder than she'd ever before, and a torrent of her fluids went rolling down the tentacle mass placed inside her slit, which by now had also finally stopped thrusting.

The tendril-mass withdrew from her, untangling itself and receding back into the Lord of Shades, she would have said something, but she didn't have the strength to do anything. All she wanted was to see Ghost again...

Her thoughts trailed off, as she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Hornet awoke to find herself on the wet, grassy floor of the same cave, her entire body was sore and she could barely feel her womanhood. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she noticed the figure of her sibling kneeling over her.

 _"Hey_ _you_ , you're finally awake." Ghost cooed wistfully.

"How long was I asleep?" Hornet asked, attempting to stand.

"Probably about 2 hours? Maybe more? It's hard to tell the time down here." Ghost said, helping her up.

She wobbled as she finally got on her legs, stretching to get her hemolymph flowing again.

"So... How was it? I couldn't pay much attention because I had to make sure our siblings didn't go completely nuts." Ghost asked.

"It was... weird, being done by someone so curious... It was also as if they could read my mind... and those tendrils... I've never felt so aroused!" She responded.

"Yea, the Lord of Shades possesses the power to peer into people's dreams, I probably got it from consuming the Radiance, but I don't know. And our siblings, they've never had so much control over that form until just now... It's like they were... excited... to see you... Oh, and I'll make sure to use more tendrils next time..." Ghost said, flirtatiously.

"Interesting... Yea! I would love it if we could do that... Later of course, I'm terribly sore right now." Hornet replied, realizing just how much her body ached.

"Alright, Oh, by the way, here's your cloak." They said, handing her damp and grassy cloak to her. "Sorry, it was on the ground for a while." Ghost said, guiltily.

"Oh well, it's nothing I can't dry out." She responded, fastening it back together around herself.

"Now... About getting out of here..." She said, peering into the hellish corridor they had traversed not too long ago.

 _"Great..."_ Ghost groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story of how Hornet discovered her tentacle kink.


End file.
